U and I
by JungYJ
Summary: Jaejoong is addicted to drugs, while Yunho is a bodyguard of a rich woman. Read it if you are interested, but yet don't read if you don't YunJae story, yaoi. 2shoot sorry for some typos


**You and I**

Suara dentuman music terdengar memekakkan telinga. Lampu-lampu temaram berkelap-kelip membuat romansa sexy dan liar. Hampir semua anak adam dan hawa berbaur menjadi satu di lantai dance. Diiringi sang Disk Jokey yang memainkan music ciptaannya, membakar gairah menari erotis semua pengunjung yang ada di sana.

Tampak seorang pria tampan, sangat tampan malah hingga pria itu mempunyai sisi cantik di wajahnya. Kim Jaejoong, nama yang menjadi salah satu daftar pengunjung Club Zion yang bisa dibilang mewah itu. Dia meliuk-liukkan tubuh tinggi semampai-nya dengan gerakan sexy. Menarik perhatian mata siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Membuat mereka menatap penuh gairah kearah pria tampan itu. Seolah tak peduli dan tetap menutup mata, dia membiarkan saja tangan-tangan nakal wanita-wanita yang mulai menggerayangi tubuh berbalut kaos tipisnya.

"Jaejoong~" panggil salah satu wanita yang juga sedang meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan music.

Tak mendapatkan respon dari pria yang dipanggilnya, wanita itu berdecak dan memutuskan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku ada barang bagus. Apa kau mau mencobanya? Tapi… ini sedikit mahal dari yang biasa."

Bagaikan mantra sihir, Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menatap wanita yang dikenalnya. Menyeringai kepada wanita itu, "Berapa?"

"Tiga kali lipat harga biasa. Efeknya sangat luar biasa." jelas wanita itu.

Jaejoong berhenti meliukkan tubuhnya, ia tampak berfikir, menimbang-nimbang untuk mengambil barang itu atau tidak. Dia sangat tertarik tentu saja, mengingat tubuhnya terasa sakit dan membuatnya menggigil karena sudah beberapa minggu tidak mengkonsumsi barang illegal digunakan itu.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti." kata pria taman itu.

"Arrrggg~~" teriakan penuh kesakitan terdengar di sebuah kamar apartemen yang cukup mewah itu. Ia berteriak frustasi karena tak menemukan barang illegal yang dicarinya. Sial, dia lupa menyembunyikannya di mana. Badanya terasa ditusuk-tusuk, sakit sekali.

"Di mana aku menyimpannya!"

Nafasnya memburu, matanya menajam mencari barang itu. Membuka setiap laci yang ada di kamarnya. Menggeledah dan mengeluarkan semua isi yang ada di dalam laci-laci itu.

"Ini dia. Hahaha~"

Bagaikan orang tak waras, ia tertawa pelan atas keberasilannya menemukan barang laknat itu. Tanpa berkata apapun, Jaejoong –pria tampan itu segera menegak bubuk putih yang ada di tangannya.

"Ahhh…"

Perasaan melayang, nyaman dan tentram dirasakannya setelah beberapa menit lalu mengkonsumsi narkoba jenis sabu.

Erangan dan rintihan nyaman terus terdengar dari bibir bulat mencebil miliknya. Yah~ dia suka persaan ini, bagaikan hasrat yang telah lama terpendam dan akhirnya ia dapat menggapainya. Nyaman, sangat nyaman, tapi…. candunya sangat menakutkan. Jangan coba-coba untuk mencicipi barang illegal itu secara bebas dan sesuka hati, tanpa tahu dampak menakutkan apa yang akan menimpamu.

Sepasang mata bening perlahan terbuka, menampakkan iris hitam legam yang syarat akan kepolosan.

Jaejoong terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, mimpi buruk jika kita menafsirkan dari apa yang dia lakukan semalam sebelum berakhir tertidur meringkuk di pojokan kamar di apartemennya. Hanya dengan mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana jeans yang dipakainya, ia mengusap lengannya yang telanjang karena merasakan dingin dari AC yang tepat berada di atasnya.

Beranjak dari tempatnya tertidur, Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri ranjangnya.

"Huftt~" helaan nafas terdengar sangat jelas keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya melirik pada ponsel pintar miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja di bawah meja nackas. Ia beranjak, kemudian memungut benda hitam metalic 5 inch itu.

Jari-jarinya berselancar membuka kode sandi yang sengaja dia pasang untuk privasinya.

Terdapat beberapa pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab. Ia membuka setiap pesan yang diterimanya.

'Jaejoong, aku merindukanmu~' sederet tulisan terpampang jelas di layar ponselnya. Itu adalah pesan dari salah satu kekasihnya.

Well, dia mempunyai beberapa kekasih memang. Dari mana dia bisa mendapatkan uang jika bukan dari wanita-wanita yang dikencaninya itu. Selama ini belum ada saatupun dari kekasihnya yang mengetahui tabiat aslinya menjadikan mereka seorang kekasih bagi si tampan Kim Jaejoong dan sampai saat ini pun para wanita itu belum sadar jika Jaejoong tidak hanya memiliki satu kekasih saja. Ck, betapa bangganya dia mempunyai kemampuan merayu yang ulung dan pintar bersilat lidah.

Namun na'as, dibeberapa kesempatan, dua dari wanita-wanita yang dikencani Jaejoong mengetahui jika dirinya diduakan. Oh girls, bahkan Jaejoong mempunyai lima wanita yang dikencani, bagaimana bisa kalian menyebut itu 'diduakan' dan bukannya 'dilimakan'. Apa kalian hanya mengetahui satu sama lain saja? Bagaimana dengan tiga yang lainnya? Kalian tidak tahu? Hahaha sungguh menyedihkan.

"Kau sudah menduakanku, bagaimana bisa kau masih berani meminjam uang padaku? Apa selama ini kau hanya memanfaatkanku? Kau mengatakan ingin membuat suatu usaha. Apa hasilnya sekarang? Kau benar-benar penipu, Kim Jaejoong!" ucap wanita yang kini berada di Starbucks café setelah sebelumnya Jaejoong yang meminta mereka bertemu.

"A-apa maksudmu, Saekyung-ah? Siapa yang menduakanmu? A-aku tidak…" kilah Jaejoong tergagap. Shit! Dari mana wanita bodoh ini tahu, batin Jaejoong merutuk.

"Sudahlah~ aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi." ucap cepat wanita itu memotong ucapan Jaejoong yang mungkin ingin menyangkal apa yang dikatakannya. Hell! Wanita itu sunggu hterlalu baik untuk pria seperti Jaejoong. Sungguh malang karena dia sempat terjerat bujuk rayu pria tampan itu. Dia pun terlalu baik untuk tidak melaporkan Jaejoong kepolisi atas tuduhan penipuan dan pemerasan. Dan sangat terlalu baik untuk tidak meminta kembali semua uang yang telah dikeluarkannya untuk Jaejoong, tanpa tahu untuk apa uang itu digunakan.

Sementara Jaejoong, ia masih tetap di tempat duduknya. Menatap kosong kepergian Sekyung. Ahh sial sekali, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Dua wanita kaya yang dikencaninya sudah meminta putus, sedangkan dua wanita lainnya sudah seminggu ini tidak bisa dihubungi. Dari mana dia akan mendapatkan uang sekarang?

Bekerja? Ohh dia hanya lulusan menengah atas. Pekerjaan apa yang cocok untuk sertifikat sekolah menengah atas seperti itu di kota besar ini. Office boy? Hell no, ia terlalu gengsi dengan pekerjaan itu.

"Shit! Dari mana aku mendapatkan uang? Persediaan 'barang'ku sudah habis. Bagaimana jika aku membutuhkannya?!" rutuk Jaejoong seraya mengusap kasar wajahnya. Tubuhnya merosot dari sandaran kursi yang didudukinya.

Tapi tunggu... bukankah dia ada satu wanita kaya lagi? Sangat kaya malah mengingat dia adalah pemilik perusahaan industri real estate di beberapa kota di Korea. Bukan hanya Korea saja, tapi dia menguasai seluruh daratan Asia dengan kemampuannya. Ya meskipun wanita itu juga sulit dihubungi akhir-akhir ini, mengingat posisi-nya sebagai pimpinan. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?

Jaejoong mengambil ponsel dari saku-nya, kemudian mendial salah satu contact yang ada di phonebook-nya.

"Yeoboseo, Gina-ah~ ahh akhirnya aku bisa menghubungimu, baby~" ucap Jaejoong manis setelah wanita yang dikencaninya selama hampir setahun itu menjawab telfon-nya.

"Benarkah? Aku juga merindukanmu. Akhir-akhir ini kau susah sekali dihubungi~" melas Jaejoong dibuat-buat.

"Bisakah kita bertemu? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Eumm tidak apa-apa jika besok. Aku mengerti jika kau sibuk, baby~"

Jaejoong menyeringai, baiklah, besok dia akan merayu wanita itu. Sedikit uang saja tidak akan membuat wanita itu bangkrut, kan?

Jaejoong beranjak dari kursinya setelah mengucapkan "Sampai jumpa," pada Gina.

Keesokan harinya, di sebuah restoran cukup mewah di pusat kota Seoul, Jaejoong duduk dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir cherry-nya. Ia telah memesan dua minuman dan beberapa kudapan yang sekarang telah ditata rapi oleh salah satu pelayan yang melayaninya. Ahh ia senang sekali karena sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan wanita kencannya. Mungkin pria tampan dengan sedikit aksen cantik di wajahnya ini sangat merindukan wanita-nya. Kekeke ohh apa mungkin bukan orangnya yang dirindukan?

15 menit lamanya dia menunggu, tapi batang hidung Gina masih tak terlihat. Jaejoong mulai kesal sekarang.

"Apa dia berniat mengingkari janji? Ck sial!" rutuk Jaejoong kesal. Dia benci menunggu. Selama ini dialah yang selalu ditunngu-tunggu dan bukannya menunggu. Ahh jika saja Jaejoong tidak membutuhkan uang wanita itu, mungkin saat ini dia sudah pergi.

Mencoba bersabar menanti kedatangan Gina, akhirnya wanita yang dinantinya itu datang juga.

Senyum mulai terkembang jelas di wajah rupawannya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, berniat menyambut dengan romantis wanita itu.

"Jaejoong oppa, maaf aku terlambat. Ada sedikit urusan tadi. Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" dari nada bicaranya, wanita ini tampak menyesal telah membuat kekasih-nya menunggu lama. Ia mendudukkan dirinya setelah Jaejoong dengan gentle menarik kursi bagaikan tuan putri yang mendapat laku manis dari sang pangeran.

"Hanya 20 menit menunggumu. Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah, sayang. Selama aku bisa melihatmu hari ini, itu tidak masalah karena kau terlihat sangat cantik kekeke~" rayu Jaejoong. Ckckck, benar-benar bermulut tipis. Pintar sekali mulutmu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang berkebalikan dari kata hatimu, Kim Jaejoong.

Gina terkekeh menanggapi rayuan Jaejoong. Ia sudah sering digoda pria tampan itu tentu saja, tapi tetap saja dia merasa senang.

"Eumm… apa kau juga harus membawa pengawalmu masuk?" tanya Jaejoong heran. Ia melirik seorang bodyguard mungkin? Entah apalah posisi orang itu yang pasti tatapan pria itu sangat tajam saat melihatnya.

"Oh~ dia orang kepercayaanku. Tidak perlu merasa tidak enak saat berbicara. Anggap saja dia tidak ada, sayang. Dia hanya bertugas menjagaku. Namanya…. Jung Yunho." jelas Gina memperkenalkan orang yang ia percaya untuk menjaganya. Well, Jung Yunho adalah bodyguard yang telah lama bekerja dan telah menjadi satu-satunya orang kepercayaan keluarga wanita kaya itu.

Walaupun Gina sendiri yang menyuruhnya begitu. Tapi tetap saja Jaejoong merasa risih saat ditatap seperti itu. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Penampilannya? Atau kemungkinan yang lebih buruk lagi, apa jangan-jangan pria bernama Jung Yunho ini pernah melihatnya bersama wanita lain selain majikannya ini? Oh damn, ia sangat tidak menginginkan itu terjadi.

"Aku sudah memesan makanan kesukaanmu. Makanlah~" ucap Jaejoong seraya tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih, Jaejoong oppa~" seru Gina. Ia segera mengambil sendoknya kemudian menyendokkan makanan yang telah dipesankan Jaejoong untuknya. Melihat Gina telah memakan makanannya, Jaejoong juga ikut menyuapkan sesendok makanan ke mulutnya. Mengabaikan tatapan mengintimidasi dari orang yang ada tepat di belakang Gina.

Setelah beberapa menit menikmati makanan masing-masing dalam keheningan. Jaejoong sesekali melirik pada wanita kencannya itu. Ia ingin mengutarakan keinginannya, tapi tampaknya ia sedikit ragu. Apakah karena Jung Yunho berada di sana? I don't know~ Tapi Jaejoong pikir, ia harus tetap bisa mendapatkan uang wanita itu sekarang.

"Gina-ya~ aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu." mulai Jaejoong sedikit ragu.

Gina menatap Jaejoong dengan dahinya yang mengernyit. "Ada apa?"

"Bolehkan aku meminjam uangmu 50.000 dollar?"

Gina menghentikan suapannya di udara. Ia menatap Jaejoong heran. Tentu saja, tidak biasanya Jaejoong meminjam uangnya sebegitu banyak. Ia sungguh tidak apa-apa jika Jaejoong meminjam uangnya, bahkan ia akan memberikannya secara suka rela. Tapi uang sebanyak itu? Untuk apa?

Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Jaejoong meminjam uang kepadanya. Jaejoong mengatakan ingin meminjamnya, tapi untuk seseorang yang dia anggap kekasih ini, tidak apalah Jaejoong menerima uang darinya secara sukarela. Lagipula Jaejoong beralasan ingin membuka suatu usaha, jadi ini untuk kebaikan Jaejoong, pikir wanita yang terbilang cantik itu.

"A-ah a-aku membutuhkan tempat untuk membuka usahaku." lanjut Jaejoong. Shit! Gina tidak seperti biasanya kali ini. Wanita itu menatap Jaejoong intens. Tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya wanita itu akan langsung menanggapi permintaannya dengan gampang. Apa dia mulai curiga?, batin Jaejoong.

"Oppa, uang yang kuberikan padamu kemarin, bukankah itu juga untuk usahamu?" okay, Gina mulai merasa sedikit curiga kali ini.

"Huftt~" Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Mimik wajahnya yang semula tegang dengan keringat dingin mulai mengalir indah di pelipisnya, kini ia mulai tenang dan memasang wajah seolah dia sedang dalam keuangan yang tidak baik.

"Maafkan aku, Gina-ya~ uang kemarin yang kau berikan kepadaku, aku gunakan untuk membayar sewa apartemen. Aku sudah menunggak beberapa bulan. Ja-jadi…ahh tidak apa-apa jika kau keberatan, aku bisa meminjamnya dari temanku yang lain." seru Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Gosh, baru kali ini Jaejoong kehilangan berbagai macam alasan yang tadi sudah melayang-layang di otaknya.

Gina melunakkan mimik wajahnya. Ia menatap Jaejoong sendu. Diraihnya tangan Jaejoong, menggenggamnya erat, kemudian tersenyum pada pria yang tengah menatapnya itu.

"Nanti aku akan mengirimnya ke rekeningmu, oppa." ucap Gina membuat hati pria yang mungkin tak punya hati ini bersorak sorai.

Hell! Jaejoong merasa menang sekarang. Wanita ini sangat bodoh. Ohh atau Kim Jaejoong lah yang sangat pandai berlagak seperti actor? Beracting dengan sangat professional dan memainkan perannya dengan halus. Kalian bisa memberinya tepukan tangan yang meriah.

"Kau yang terbaik, baby~" seru Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya menggenggam balik tangan Gina, kemudian membawa tangan kecil itu untuk dikecup oleh bibir bulat mencebilnya.

DEG

Sekali lagi, matanya seolah tertarik oleh mata rubah yang sedari tadi terus membuatnya tak nyaman. Jung Yunho. Terdapat perasaan was-was dalam dirinya karena kehadiran Jung Yunho. Sial sekali karena Gina harus membawa orang itu.

Mulai sekarang mungkin Jaejoong akan lebih waspada atas apa saja yang akan dia lakukan di luar nanti. Terlebih saat ia melakukan transaksi barang haram yang dikonsumsinya, dan saat ia bermesraan dengan wanita malam mengingat Jaejoong juga menyukai dunia malam yang penuh kengerian.

Club Zion, memang club itu lah satu-satunya tempat yang menjadi favorite Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi, setelah kemarin ia mendapat uang dengan jumlah banyak dari wanita-nya, pria tampan itu langsung menghamburkannya di tempat malam ini. Dengan dikelilingi wanita-wanita penjaja seks yang melayaninya. Bahkan beberapa dari wanita malam itu dengan berani mencium bibir merah Jaejoong. Lalu Jaejoong? ohh dia menyukai ini. Banyak uang di dompetnya, dikelilingi banyak wanita yang memujanya.

"Yak! Boram!" suara Jaejoong terdengar sangat keras karena jika tidak suara pelannya akan tertelan oleh kerasnya music. Ia sedikit mabuk sekarang.

Mendengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Wanita yang dipanggil Jaejoong tadi menoleh dan menghampiri Jaejoong dengan senyum tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

"Mana barang yang kau tawarkan padaku kemarin? Aku akan membelinya sekarang juga." ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum bodoh khas orang mabuk terpampang di wajah tampannya. Ia merogoh saku belakang celananya kemudian mengeluarkan amplop dengan segepok uang di dalamnya.

"Kau bisa menghitungnya dulu jika kau mau."

"Tidak perlu, Jaejoong. Aku sangat percara padamu. Berdirilah dan berikan tanganmu padaku." ucap Boram tenang. Ia menyeringai saat Jaejoong berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padanya. Wanita ini meraih tangan Jaejoong kemudian menjabat tangan pria tampan yang tak kalah putih dari kulitnya itu. Sesuatu barang yang ada di tangan Boram telah berpindah tangan ke dalam genggaman Jaejoong sekarang.

"Thanks, Jaejoong-ah~" tukas Boram, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tengah menatap sesuatu dalam genggamannya dengan senyum puas tercetak di wajahnya.

DEG

Bagaikan tersengat listrik jutaan volt. Tiba-tiba bayangan seorang Jung Yunho yang menatapnya tajam berputar-putar dalam kepalanya.

Nafasnya sedikit sesak mengingat wajah pria itu. Menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri, mengedarkan pandangannnya serta menajamkan penglihatannya. Ia memastikan tidak ada yang aneh di tempat ini.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Yeah.. ini hanya perasaanku saja! Tidak ada Jung Yunho di tempat ini. Dia tidak mungkin di sini." gumam Jaejoong meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik nafas dalam kemudian berlalu keluar dari club itu dan pulang ke rumahnya.

-A Day Before-

Sepasang kekasih –di mata orang- tengah berjalan keluar dari sebuah restoran mewah di pinggiran Seoul. Mereka tampak tersenyum satu sama lain dengan diikuti seorang pria lain yang tak jauh di belakang mereka.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Gina-ah~" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum manis yang dibuatnya untuk sang wanita. Yeah…hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah atas kebaikan hatinya mau meminjamkan uangnya untuk Jaejoong.

"Sama-sama, oppa. Aku sangat senang hari ini~" jawab sang wanita. Ia menggengggam tangan Jaejoong saat mereka sampai di parkiran luas yang disediakan restoran mewah itu.

Jung Yunho berada di belakang mereka, membukakan pintu belakang untuk majikan cantiknya, kemudian melihat interaksi antara majikannya dengan pria yang ia tahu bernama Kim Jaejoong itu. Menatap pria tampan dengan aksen cantik itu dengan intens, tanpa peduli akan kenyamanan pria yang ditatapnya tersebut.

"Aku pergi dulu, oppa. Maafkan aku karena tidak banyak waktu yang kupunya untuk menemuimu." ucap Gina sedih. Ia merasa bersalah dan tidak enak karena jarang berkomunikasi dengan pria yang diaanggapnya kekasih ini.

"Ya! Kenapa sedih, hum? Aku tidak apa-apa, asal kau selalu mengingatku dan tidak pernah selingkuh dibelakangku~" canda Jaejoong. membuat kedua muda-mudi itu tertawa karena kekonyolan Jaejoong, ya setidaknya itu yang dipirkan Gina saat ini.

"Masuklah~ dan pulanglah dengan selamat, baby~" pesan Jaejoong pada wanita cantik yang dikencaninya itu.

Yunho menutup pintu mobil yang tadi dibukanya untuk sang majikan. Ia berjalan melewati Jaejoong, sekilas melirik pada Jaejoong yang masih focus berbicara pada majikannya. Ia telah masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kemudi bersiap untuk melajukan mobil mewah sang majikan. Menunggu aba-aba untuk menjalankan mobil.

Tok Tok Tok

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya, kemudian membuka jendela mobil. Ohh…lihat, Jaejoonglah yang mengetuk jendela mobil.

"Berhati-hatilah. Bawa kekasihku pulang dengan selamat." tukasnya pada Yunho. Kalian tidak tahu betapa gugupnya Jaejoong saat mencoba berbicara pada orang yang dipercaya Gina untuk menjaganya. Dan mungkin kalian tidak akan tahu perasaan menusuk hati saat pria tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Menganggukan kepalanya sekali pada Jaejoong, kemudian melajukan mobil yang dikendarainya atas perintah sang majikan.

Selepas kepergian Gina, Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh dadanya yang sedari tadi berdegup kencang karena Yunho.

"Aishh…apa-apan Jung Yunho itu. Menakutkan sekali!" gumam Jaejoong merutuk. Kekeke~

"Jaejoong oppa!" teriak wanita yang tengah berlari kearahnya dan tanpa aba-aba wanita itu langsung menghambur memeluk Jaejoong, seraya melangkan kecupan singkat di bibir pria tampan itu.

Tanpa menyadari jika saat itu juga, wanita yang tadi bersamanya –Gina, tengah menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk menatap Jaejoong dalam mobilnya yang melaju pelan keluar area parkir. Seketika senyum manis nan cantik yang tadi terlihat, kini hilang terbawa angin. Dahinya terkerut mengingat bagaimana mesranya wanita itu memeluk Jaejoong dan mencium bibir kekasihnya.

"Kau bermain dengan orang yang salah, Kim Jaejoong."

Mendengar gumaman itu, Jung Yunho menatap sang majikan dari kaca spion yang menggantung di atas-nya. Ia dapat melihat seringai tercetak di wajah majikannya.

T.B.C


End file.
